


hard words

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emotions, Fix It, M/M, being actual adults, feelings talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: fix it where Nico and Levi actually talk like adults about their feelings.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: quarantine fic challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	hard words

Levi was tired of feeling used by the man who was supposed to love him. 

He loved Nico to pieces but Nico refused to talk. He'd rather jump straight into sex, not that Levi was complaining about the sex, the sex was great. He just wished Nico would listen to him. 

Levi was still looking for his own place which meant he was still living with Nico. 

When Levi got back to Nico's place after his shift he saw him on the sofa playing video games. 

"Hey Handsome." Levi greeted making Nico look up from his game. 

"Hey! I missed you, It's boring when you aren't here." Nico said, Pulling Levi in for a kiss as he sat down. 

Nico tried to deepen the kiss but Levi pulled away. 

"No, Not now. I'm too tired Nico." He said, as he got up to go and change out of his work clothes. 

"Aw come on Levi, Please?" Nico begged. 

Levi shook his head. 

"No. You aren't getting sex until we talk. And I mean properly talk about our feelings. I know you don't like it but at the minute it kind of feels like you're just using me for sex and I hate it. Not the sex, the sex it great. I hate feeling Used." Levi said, 

Nico sighed. 

"Okay fine, what do you want to say." He asked. 

"Well, I feel like you are always calling the shots, you don't listen when I want to talk and all you think about when you see me is sex. I am an emotional person Nico, you knew that before we got together. I need to talk about how I feel, Not bottle it up because if I do, I'll explode. All I want from you Nico is for you to love me like you say you do, Ask me how my day has been, Ask me how I'm feeling, hell even ask me if I need to cuddle. Love me as I am, not for the sex. I'm human Nico, I have feelings. I understand you don't like to talk about yours, but I need to." Levi explained, voice cracking as tears filled his eyes. 

Nico sat silently for a minute. 

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I promise you right now Levi, I don't see you as just an easy way to have sex. I don't like talking about my feelings because I was taught growing up that emotions and feelings were a sign of weakness. But I also grew up constantly being let down or disappointed by the people I loved. That's why I told you to find your own place, because I am scared you will leave or let me down for someone else. I'm in love with you Levi and it terrifies me. Instead of talking, I use sex as a way to release my feelings. I know it's not healthy but it's how I cope. The last person I told this to said I should see a therapist to help me find ways to show my feelings and make them easier to talk about." Nico confessed 

Levi nodded and smiled through his tears. 

"Nico, I'd be stupid to let you go. Guys who look like you don't go for guys who look like me, not just that, you are the sweetest and kindest person I know and when you aren't hiding your feelings or pressing self destruct, you are an amazing boyfriend and I am lucky to have you. And yeah, maybe you should see a therapist, because, believe it or not, I wasn't always an emotional person. But my therapist helped me find healthy ways to let them out, I can put you in touch with her if you'd like?" Levi said, taking Nico's hands into his own. 

Nico nodded. 

"Yeah, Please." 

Levi smiled and pushed Nico over so he was laying down and climbed on top of him. Levi moved himself into his favourite position with his head on Nico's chest. 

"Can we just hold each other? I need that right now." he whispered. 

Nico nodded. 

"yeah, me too." 

"Hey Nico?" Levi asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
